Without Further Ado
by 01JJL
Summary: Drabbles on some word and pairing prompts. Latest chapter: It was positively supernatural with the pull the boy had on him. Yamato x Sena


**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 has never been, and will never be, mine.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Yamato x Sena

**Author's Notes:** Sooooo… word drabbles where my mind takes off to its own planet. Sorry for the lameness involved. If you have a word go ahead and just tell me, or a pairing, or, really, tell me a pairing and a word and I'll try to do it! :D Have fun reading it.

**Word:** Supernatural

* * *

It had always felt weird being around him, as if something was pulling him towards the other.

Almost supernatural, like some kind of external force that drove him whenever they were near each other.

Sena, Yamato had noticed, had this cosmic pull on everyone around him, whether it be on the field or off.

At least, that's how Yamato always saw it. Even now as he watched Sena run his laps around the field, Yamato was aware that he wanted to get closer to the smaller running back. The pull that the boy had on him, the Emperor of Teikoku, was simply amazing. Even back before the Christmas Bowl had started, when he had barely even known who Sena was (besides the game tapes Yamato saw him in), when he was under the guise of _Eyeshield 21_, Yamato felt instantly drawn to the petite running back.

"Yamato-kun! Why don't you run some laps with me?"

He was pulled out of his musings by the subject of his thoughts himself. Realizing he had been staring at Sena mostly the entire time, he quickly put on a smiling face and animatedly agreed with the offer given to him. Soon both were running contentedly next to each other in silence.

"So… Yamato-kun… something seems to be worrying you… I-I mean, because you were spacing out a lot back there and-and you don't usually do that, I don't mean to pry! You don't have to say anything unless you want to, but… uh… well, I usually—"

Sena was cut off when Yamato held up a finger to his lips with his usual stunning smile on his face.

"It's okay, Sena, really, but would you like to know what I was really thinking about?"

Once the finger was removed from his lips, Sena nodded and made a humming noise along with it. Yamato's grin widened even more then grabbed onto Sena's wrist and promptly dragged him away to a more _secluded_ region (one where he knows that yellow-haired demon hasn't rigged… yet).

"W-wait! Wh-What are we doing here! Why are we here?"

"Shh… it's alright Sena, but here I can tell you what is bothering me…"

"But-but why here? Of all places? Couldn't we just have—"

And for the second time that day, Sena had been cut off. Yet this time it was not with a finger, or a hand, but a pair of slightly chapped (and rough) lips.

Yamato could feel like he could die happily now that he could kiss the Deimon's small running back and hopefully not get rejected from it. To Yamato, this was heaven in the highest order, now to Sena, this was a surprise. A very, very _big_ surprise… though not all bad.

Yamato's lips moved harshly against Sena's trying to coax the other's pair of lips to start moving in sync with his. His efforts paid off with shy, hesitant moves were made by the other, but soon the lips grew bolder and started meshing into rhythm with his own. Sliding a hand into Sena's hair, Yamato tilted the smaller one's head back to get better access to the mouth he was ravishing. Licking the bottom of Sena's lips, asking for an entrance, Sena moaned a bit. The taller football player teasingly ran his hands down the sides of Sena's body before releasing him and taking a step back.

He put on another wide smile and told Sena, "_That_ was what was bothering me."

Sena, realizing what just happened, blushed a brilliant bright red to the tips of his ears. His face could even rival that of a tomato right now.

Backing away, he stuttered out, "A-ah? I-Is that s-s-so? We-Well then I-I thin-think I sh-should be get-getti-ing b-back to my t-training now. S-see you l-later, Y-Y-Y-Yamato-k-kun!"

With that, Sena turned around and ran out of the field where they were practicing yelling something about getting some fresh air while running (which was weird considering they were practicing outside and all).

Staring after the boy the just ran away, Yamato chuckled slightly, "You can push me away and reject me, but, no matter what, you'll just pull me back in."

With that, Yamato then proceeded to follow after the boy, intent on drawing in the one who drew him in a long time ago.


End file.
